


glad you came

by angryboywonder



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Tweek regrets offering to take over his parent's shop on Christmas until his school crush walks in.





	1. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be another chapter! This was going to be a one shot but I got carried away...

 

 

Tweek agreed to work his parent’s shop alone on Christmas.

  
He saw how stressed they were over getting the house ready, cooking dinner and last-minute gifts for people and decided it would be a great idea if he took the shop over.  That way, all they had to focus on was celebrating Christmas and he got to do all the hard stuff.

 

It wasn’t that bad in the beginning, but more and more people came for holiday-themed drinks and cookies and he’s been somewhat running around like a chicken with his head cut off and this might not have been that great of an idea. If one more person orders a pumpkin spice latte or peppermint mocha, he’s going to flip. Especially if he hands over one more drink and someone yells at him about the sizing because they think they’re at Starbucks.

 

It was after the lunch crowd when stuff finally slowed down and Tweek was able to be at peace with himself. He got to wash dishes and clean up the machines and equipment, as well as restock a few items in the refrigerator for those who like to grab stuff and go. After he was done with that, he went ahead and wiped down the tables and chairs.

Once the blond was finished cleaning up the shop, he let out a sigh of relief as he gave the place a look over. It was nice, tidied-up, coffee was brewing again and filled the air, and it was _quiet_. What more could he ask for?  Tweek barely had time to have a seat at a table with his favorite book before he heard that little _ding_ at the door, letting him know he has a customer.

 

“What’s up, Tweekers?” Craig Tucker greets as he makes his way through the shop

He’s known this guy since the fourth grade and occasionally sees him at school. They’re not the best of friends but the guys always teased the two of them as if they’re gay for each other. Which they’re not! Tweek and Craig have had their fair share of tussles growing up. He remembers being in the fourth grade and the other kids would set them up to throw down on the playground. They don’t do that anymore, thank God. Tweek is sure Craig would kick his ass… Because he sure doesn’t have it in him like he used to.

 

“What can I get started for you?” Tweek asks, readjusting his apron as he heads back behind the register.

 

“Oh, I’m good. I heard you were running the place and wanted to stop by to see how you’re holding up.” The dark-haired boy shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

Tweek probably looks like he just heard some bullshit, because he squints his eyes and stares Craig up and down in disbelief, almost scoffing. Him and Craig barely talk! He will admit, he is pretty, so he should totally be flattered. But this is Craig Tucker! The cool dude! “What?” Is all he musters up.

 

“What?” Now Craig is confused.

 

“I… What?” Tweek retorts back and Craig is sure that he can see an extended amount of question marks at the end of the blond’s reply.

 

Craig throws his hands up in defeat. “Okay, what do you want me to say? I never see you anymore and I miss when we used to tear shit up as kids?”

 

This is so much pressure for Tweek at this point. _Merry Christmas, do you have a guy confessing his undying love for you right now?_ Holy shit.

 

“I mean… That works.” Tweek is leaning against the counter now, tapping his fists lightly on the surface. “I would say we can go out for coffee some time but… We’re already here.” The blond chuckled awkwardly, avoiding all eye-contact as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“Tweek, are you asking me out on a date?” Craig teases, smooth as ever. He is definitely that guy at school who has all the girls coming after him. The blond isn’t sure how he got so lucky – he didn’t wake up this morning expecting to have Craig Tucker showing up and admitting that he misses him. But he’s for sure no longer regretting taking over the shop for his parents on a holiday. He’s almost half tempted to throw up that closed sign and call it a day just so he can have the place for him and his date… Almost.

 

“Only if you’re asking me.”

 

Craig rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone, bringing up his contact list and he goes ahead and starts a new contact with Tweek’s name at the top. He hands his phone over the counter, “Here, just give me your number and let me know when you’re free.”

 

Tweek doesn't hesitate at all to enter in his information. He even sends himself a text so he could save Craig’s number – not that Craig would catfish him or anything, he knew this was real and happening. As soon as he was done, he gave Craig his phone back and proceeded to pull out his own cellular device.

For a second Tweek had to stop and contemplate on if he wanted to go the extra mile and set a contact photo for Craig. It was weird, he didn’t do that for anyone else in his phone. Except for Butters… But that kid was a little out there and insisted on it, because he likes having his phone organized and said he apparently does that for everybody. The blond bit his lip and brought up the camera app and held his phone up, framing Craig perfectly in the photo. “Hey, can I get a contact picture for you?”

  
Craig was so cool about it. He leans in on the counter, typical dead expression on his face as he holds up a peace sign for some flare.

 

“Good?” Craig straightens up, reminding Tweek of how much taller he is.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Tweek finishes setting Craig’s contact photo and replies to the text with an emoji.

Later on that night when he arrived home, his parents had the house completely decked out and dinner on the table. He quickly heads upstairs and throws on a fresh pair of clothes, deciding it's appropriate to keep his Santa hat on for the occasion. He gives himself a look over in the mirror, making sure his zipper was up and his shirt was buttoned properly. Back in elementary and middle school, he was always running on caffeine and zero sleep most days and had this thing about missing buttons on his shirt. Half the time he never buttoned his pants or bothered putting in an effort to his appearance. He doesn't think he even brushed his hair... 

 

Putting that thought aside, he jogs on out of his room and down the stairs.

 

“Merry Christmas.” He says to his mother, walking into the kitchen as she was setting the table. He takes the plates and silverware from her and finishes what she's doing.

 

“Did you have a good day at the shop?” She asks. “I bet you were busy!”

 

“Oh, yeah. Lunch time was hectic.” He chuckles, grabbing a few dinner cloths and folding them up neatly so he could put them beside everyone’s plates.

 

His family could tell what a good mood he was in -  normally when all of his family arrive for the holidays, he’s always strung out and they definitely noticed a change. He decided not to mention Craig but he told them that he genuinely had a good day at work and felt a sense of responsibility and it made him good to feel how under control he had everything. It wasn’t _entirely_ lying. He did have a good day at work! And everything did go well! He forgot and let go of the few complaints he got but everyone complains. It’s life, he can move on.

 

Tweek manages to make it the rest of the night dodging those questions from your relatives that most people don’t like getting – school, romance, work, sleep, _the future._ It’s weird, every major holiday he has his family over it’s always granny’s pinching cheeks and aunts and cousin’s getting in your personal business. 

 

Tweek is seventeen, he doesn’t know what he wants to do for the rest of his life or who he wants to marry.  
_Speaking of which_. Tweek says his goodbye’s and heads back upstairs so he could properly text Craig back without looking rude in front of relatives with his phone out. He thinks he did his fair share of socializing for the year.

 

**I survived dinner with the family.** Tweek sends, a thumbs up at the end.

 

**I was going to bring my dinner upstairs but my parents would’ve killed me.**

  
Tweek can already tell that Craig isn’t the type to use any kind of emojis. He’s probably too cool for that so the blond may just hold back on them for now. Not saying Craig would abandon him on his use of emojis, but those are emojis that must be earned.

 

**Yeah… I wouldn’t be able to get away with that.**

 

**But you’re done now and that’s what matters. Merry Christmas, Tweekers.**

 

**Merry Christmas, Craig.**

 

**I haven’t forgotten about that date.**

 

**And I haven’t forgotten about that hug.**

 

T **hings can be arranged.**  
 


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has been anticipating this day since… Last week, when he walked into the Tweak family's coffee shop on Christmas.

Craig has been anticipating this day since… Last week, when he walked into the Tweak family's coffee shop on Christmas. Time has been a little slow since then but isn’t that how it always goes when you’re waiting for something to happen?

Over the last week, Tweek and Craig did text quite a lot. They didn’t hang out like Craig wanted, but he had a good idea that they could have their date on New Year’s, which was more convenient as his parents were out of town. They wanted Craig to go with them, but he said he would rather unwind at home for the holidays. He used the excuse that he’s at his limit on socializing for the rest of the month and it wasn’t that much of a lie. He would rather socialize with Tweek, anyways.

He told the blond to be at his house at 4pm, which would give him enough time to sleep in to some ungodly hour considering their winter break from school, and then make the house look presentable.

Craig gets out of bed at noon. He rolls over to the other side of his bed and pulls out his phone, checking if a certain cute boy sent him a text. Which he did! He was pleased to see Tweek confirming that 4 o’clock is still a good time, which he sends a “hell yeah” to and he flips through his social media apps really quick before he hops out of bed and gets ready for a shower.

Once he was done with his shower, he decidson some grey fitted jeans and a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He dries his hair and brushes his bangs aside, pulling his signature hat over his head.

The dark-haired boy does a sweep of the house and picks a few things up along the way. He makes sure to vacuum and he especially makes sure to pick up his own room. Some days, he’s not sure how he makes it out of his room… The floor can’t be seen with the amount of clothes he tosses around. But that is his own way of being able to tell what’s clean and what’s dirty.

Before he knows it, he's done with the house. His parents would be so proud of him for how well he picked up, but it’s not every day he has a date with Tweek Tweak. He should tell them to take a picture so that it lasts longer…

And just like that+, he has a whole 45 minutes to spare until Tweek arrives, so this is where he takes the chance to lay down, or possibly nap while he waits. He ends up falling asleep at almost the last minute and he has a full 15 minutes of an actual deep sleep before his phone starts going off because Tweek is outside banging on the door and no one has been answering. Craig nearly trips down the stairs booking it to the front door. He has bed head, his hat is sideways, and his clothes are wrinkled from his nap. “I thought you forgot about me.” Tweek jokes, and the next thing he knows, he’s being tightly pulled in for a hug.

Craig wastes no time returning the hug. He even lifts Tweek up and spins him around in the process, and feels no shame in it. “See, I didn’t forget.”

“I hugged you first, dingus…”

Craig just shushes Tweek, pressing a finger to his lips. He has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Come inside.” The taller boy says, stepping aside so that the blond has room to enter.

Tweek goes ahead and steps into the house, kicking his shoes off once he’s in. Craig would be lying if he said he wasn’t ecstatic right now, but he didn’t want to lose his cool. Because, he’s cool.

“Can I get you anything? A drink? A snack?” Craig asks. He’s pretty sure this is going to be a sleepover type deal, with the parents out of town, the two are welcome to drink as much as they want, especially since it’s New Year’s. Tweek has this paranoid thing about not wanting to be in the presence of his parents while he’s drinking because he has the fear that they’ll just _know,_ and Craig doesn’t want to put him in any position where he’ll feel pressured.

“Sure, whatever you’re having.” Tweek replies with a smile, reaching out to pat down Craig’s hair. Craig almost forgot that his hair was a mess and just having Tweek touch it was enough to make his face burn hot. “You must have slept hard before I got here.”

“Yeah, a little…” Craig mutters with a shrug. He heads to the kitchen with Tweek following behind, who goes right ahead and pulls up a chair at the table. He watches as Craig rummages through some cabinets to pull out the alcohol and any fruity drink he can find. It may not be night time yet but it’s never too early to get this party started. And if Tweek did want to go home tonight, he has some time to get the alcohol out of his system before he worries about his parents.

After Craig pours them both a cup of pineapple juice and adds in a few shots of vodka, the both of them gather up some snacks and head back upstairs to his room. They decide that they’re going to watch the original Jumanji, since the new movie came out. Tweek hasn’t seen it yet, but he is set on watching the original before he sees the new one. Craig is okay with that, because that in fact sets them up for their next date, and if he could land a second date with Tweek, he would be so happy.

At some point in the movie, after Tweek had a good half of his drink finished, Craig could see how much he relaxed and how little he was jittering. It might have been the alcohol slowing him down, or maybe he didn’t have so much coffee beforehand, but Craig was impressed. He also noted how Tweek was pretty chatty about the movie. He mostly went on about how 90s it was, or how cheesy, and about the graphics seeming a bit cheated for the year that the movie came out. Regardless, he was still loving it.

The blond was so into his movie it’s almost as if he didn’t realize he was leaning on Craig most of the time – he was on the right up against the side of Craig, and to be honest, the taller boy wasn’t complaining. He was quite enjoying the way Tweek would squeeze his shoulder whenever anything intense happened.

When the movie was over, Tweek had the wild idea that they should play Twister. He saw the game sitting at the top of Craig’s closet and was a million percent sure that they _must_ play it. After a couple of shots? Of course. There was more than enough space to play this in Craig’s room so they laid the mat out on the floor, and what made this game even better was that if you flip the spinner over to the other side, it has prompts, as certain colors have different symbols. One means that you must hang whatever limb in the air until the next spin on that person’s turn, or one for a prompt, and if that right or left hand or leg lands on it, you do something particular for that upon the spinner’s choice. Craig hates the one where you have to bark like a dog…

 

The first few rounds of the game didn’t go as planned, which you might as well consider the test round. The boys were far clumsier than they thought they would be, but Craig still thinks he’s doing better than he does on any normal, sober day.

Nonetheless, they’re still having fun and their date is going fantastic.

 

Craig and Tweek finally got to a round where one of them didn’t fall flat on their ass after two spins and the dark-haired boy is impressed by his standing crab position he’s been able to maintain for a few moments. He keeps getting these turns where he either lands his hand on the same color and has to just move one spot up or down, or he changes his foot to a different color, but only one row over. He might have this one.

Tweek spins for him, and it ends up landing on a prompt. “Right hand red, bark like a dog!” _Fuck._

 

_“ **No**!”_

 

“Right hand red, bark like a dog, Craig!”

 

“I’d rather eat out of a dumpster.”

 

“Do it!”

 

Craig rolls his eyes and takes in a deep breath, and stretches his arm out to place his hand on the red circle, then he starts doing a low, mumbling bark under his breath. Tweek just lets it go, accepts it, and spins for himself since Craig is a little tied up this turn.

 

By the next round, Tweek has his arm snaked across Craig’s body, with his left hand a red circle up from Craig’s, left foot back on another red, and right leg all across the mat on the other side. He’s not sure if he should just lean on Craig by this point or what. The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds, and Craig just realizes how much they’re sharing each other’s breaths.

 

“Wait…” Tweek mumbles, “Who’s going to spin?”

 

Craig can’t take his gaze away from Tweek from how close they are to each other. He wants nothing more than to reach out, grab onto him, and smash their faces together. It’s acceptable now, right? They’re too tied up to spin, the game is practically over, and he’s buzzed.

 

He just acts on instinct now and grabs onto both sides of Tweek’s face, allowing himself to fall back on the mat with a _thud_ and he brings the blond with him as he does just that and smashes their faces together. Tweek lets out a grunt in response as he puts both hands on Craig’s chest for support, catching his breath before diving right into the kiss, he adjusts himself with one leg between Craig’s, and the other on the side of his hip. He slides his hands up to Craig’s shoulders, squeezing as he allows the taller boy’s tongue to slide into his mouth.

Tweek lets out a small moan into the kiss and Craig can’t help but growl as he reaches around with both hands and squeezes onto the blond’s ass, pulling him down so he can grind their hips together. Tweek pulls away from the kiss momentarily, he starts fumbling with his pants, impatiently trying to get them unbuttoned and his hands are shaking. It makes it worse when Craig sits up and starts kissing and biting on his neck, sending chills through his body. “F-Fuck, Craig…” He whines, grabbing onto Craig’s shirt.

Craig goes ahead and knocks his hands out of the way, getting Tweek’s pants undone himself. Once that’s out of the way he drags Tweek over to the bed, pushing him down on it so that he can get his own pants off.

Then Craig was on top of Tweek. With the two of them now in their boxers, it made it easier for them to rub on each other and the blond was going crazy every time the taller boy moved his hips. He knew that by tomorrow, there would be some bruises on his neck from how rough Craig was getting but he didn’t mind. He was in too much pleasure to care.

Craig kisses his way back up to Tweek’s lips, and Tweek starts arching his back, frantically grinding up against the other boy. “I’m really close…” He mutters, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“Me, too…” Craig responds, sliding his hands up to grab onto Tweek’s and he keeps their hands above the blonds head as the two of them finish off, releasing into their boxers.

 

Craig decides maybe it wasn’t the best to finish off like that, but it felt good, and they’re both happy. What made Craig particularly happy was the fact that Tweek decides, after the night was over, he would spend the night at Craig's. He changes into a fresh pair of pajamas and he can't help but glow because he's wearing the dark-haired boy's clothes. The two of them hop into bed and get under the covers, snuggling up to each other and before they both know it, they're asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL, I am so, so sorry this took me almost a MONTH to post. It's actually been finished and chilling on my computer for a week, but when school started, it was hard for me to sit down and proof read it. Work and school will be the death of me, but I'm thinking of starting another series as a continuation to this with the boys starting college together!! Y'all should comment what you think about that idea!! (: Thank yooooou!!


End file.
